Its Just a Dream
by sugarart
Summary: After watch as one of his teammates die in his arms Nate is relieved when it turns out to have only been a dream or was it? Are his dreams trying to warn him of some impending dangers or are they to work of an over worked and over stressed Nate?
1. Chapter 1

_"Eliot! Eliot!," Nate shouted over the coms as he ran down a stairwell. He didn't know why he was running only that he had to get to Eliot. At last he reached the door that lead out to the parking deck. He knew that Eliot was on the other side and with little thought to what else might lay beyond the door pushed his way through. As he ran through the parking deck franticly searching for Eliot he couldn't escape the sinking feeling in his stomach that something was seriously wrong. _

_"Nate," Hardison's voice came through the coms._

_"Did you find him...," Nate stared to ask as turned a corner only to see what confirmed the sinking feeling he had had. Before him he saw the unmoving form of the hitter. Nate ran to his fallen comrade and knelt by his side. He slowly turned only for his blood to run cold by what he saw. _

_"Nate what is it? Whats going on?" a different voice asked. This time is was Sophia's voice that came over the coms. The sound of her voice brought him somehow back to reality._

_"Hardison call and ambulance Eliot been shot," Nate ordered as he pulled the hitter into his arms putting two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. To his relief he could. The touch of his fingers was enough to stir the hitter awake. As he started to move he grimaced realizing that something wasn't right "easy, easy," Nate said in a gentle voice. _

_Eliot looked up at him his mind foggy from having blacked out "Nate...," he started but was cut short._

_"Don't, just hang on help its way...just stay still," Nate said as he pressed a hand to the hitters wound trying to slow the bleeding. Eliot winced at his touch realizing what had happened. As his mind began to clear he became increasingly aware of searing pain he felt in his abdomen. _

_"Nate how is he," Sophia's voice came through the com. He could hear panting as she ran to find them._

_"He's...Eliot! Eliot stay with me...come on hang in there," The rest of the team listened in horror as could now hear Eliot as let out a groan "Eliot, no, no, no you stay with me you hear...this is not how it ends," Nate said raising his voice as he fought to hold back on the tears. The hitter was starting to loose consciousness again. _

_"Nate...f...forgi...forgive me...," Eliot choked as the pain started to over whelm him. Every inch of him was fighting off the darkness that threatened to take him again. Knowing that if he allowed it would be the last time. He had been shot before but somehow this felt different. His body was slowly growing numb and cold, and the fog that had started to clear was starting to settle over him again. _

_Nate could only watch in horror as the light slowly passed from the hitter's eyes. By now he could hear the sound of sirens knowing deep down that they came too late. The once clear blue eye of the hitter had grown cloud and his body limp. In that moment he lost it the tears that had been build in his throat broke free as pull the lifeless body into his chest. This wasn't happening not again. He couldn't tell how long he had been like that as both Sophia and the ambulance arrived and after a great deal of effort Sophia was finally able to separate him from the fallen hitter allowing the paramedics to take him away. _

_"Nate, Nate," He could hear his name being called and looked up to see that it was Sophia who's lips were moving, but as he listened he could have swarmed that it was Eliot's voice that he was hearing._

"Nate, hey Nate time to get up," Eliot said as lightly shook the mastermind's shoulder.

Nate's eye slid open not sure what to think at the moment only to realize that the whole terrifying event had been a dream as he stared into the face of a very much alive hitter. He let out a groan as sat up. It had been another night in which his dreams had been plagued with nightmare of Eliot dying. This time it had been from a gunshot wound to the abdomen while the night before it had been field knife in the chest. It was becoming a nightly occurrence as he would always find himself running down the same stairwell to the same parking deck and always to find the hitter after he had been fatally injured. Sometime he would arrive and the hitter was still alive, and yet other times he would arrive too late.

"You okay" Eliot asked noticing the mastermind was looking a little paler than usual. The mastermind just glared at him not answering him as he rose to his feet. Eliot shrugged it off thinking it was no more the result of a rather bad hangover as he noticed the empty whiskey glass on the nightstand as he made his way back downstairs.

Nate made his way to the bathroom closing the door behind him as he came to stand in the mirror. He stared at his reflections as he noticed his eyes were bloodshot and ringed with dark circles under his eyes. It had been weeks since he last had a decent night sleep that wasn't filled with the image of Eliot lying dead in his arms. He tried to shake the image of it from his mind only for it to reappear the next night. Despite how desperate he was to rid himself of the dreams he couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to warn him of so impending danger.

Nate took his time getting ready as the rest of the team sat out in the living room of his apartment waiting patiently for the mastermind to emerge. Parker sat on the floor going through some of her equipment that she would be needing for the job. While Sophia and Hardison stood talking over some of the details for the flight that would take place later day. Eliot came down the stairs shaking his head a little as he did so. This was fifth time in two weeks that the mastermind had over slept and required someone to wake him up in order them to get on with the job. He had shrugged it off as one too many drinks the night before, but now he was starting to believe that it was something else. Just before he had entered the room he could have sworn he had heard the mastermind calling out his name something to the effect of him not wanting him to go. Was this somehow related to him constantly oversleeping? Eliot didn't have time to ponder it long before was standing at the bottom of the stair waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate sat thinking of his dream as Hardison briefed the rest of the team on their latest job. He didn't pay much attention, the job was simple they were there to retrieve some designs and the prototype before the CEO could pass them off as his own. They would fly out that afternoon to the companies main branch in Virginia were the main vault was also located. Hardison was to wipe the all digital file, Parker was to get into the vault for the prototype, and Eliot was to find the file room and make sure that there weren't any hardcopies. It wasn't so much of a con as it was a retrieval.

"Yo Nate, you paying attention," Hardison's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked around as he noticed everyones eyes were on him.

"Of course," Nate answered "lets steal back a prototype." He stood up as he spoke making his way to the door. He could feel the eyes of his team as they followed him as he made his way out the door. He made no effort to meet their gaze as he closed the door behind him. He needed a drink to help him work through his dream. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong that. Normally after the dream ended so did the feel of something being terribly wrong would to, but it didn't this time the feeling stuck.

The rest of the team stood glancing at each other not sure what to do. Nothing about their masterminds actions of late were what any of the considered to be normal.

"Do you think he's alright," Parker question breaking the silence that has settled over the apartment. All eyes turn to her as she had voiced the question the was going through their minds.

Sophie shrugged she wasn't sure how to answer the thief's question. She wasn't sure herself as to whether the mastermind was all right. He had seem tired which wouldn't bother her normally if it weren't for the fact that he also seem more distant from them especially when Eliot was around. She wondered if something had happened to cause him to distance him self.

"Dud probably hit the bottle a little to hard last night," Hardison cracked trying to make light of the mastermind lack of enthusiasm to say the least. Truth was if that were the case it was still no laughing matter.

The flight to Richmond passed by in without anyone speaking to one an other. There wasn't much to say until they reached there destination about the job at least leaving the only thing left to talk about was the masterminds behavior. As of that moment no one was wanting to open that can of worms. Beside he had seem to fall asleep almost immediately after take off whether it was to avoid talk or because he had had a rough night sleep they didn't know. Sophie sat beside him just as she usually did on flights when jobs allowed. She was lost in the novel she had brought with her only to be brought back the surroundings by the soft mummers of the mastermind. She looked over puzzled by the sounds to see that the masterminds sleep was anything but peaceful. The grifter thought for a moment wondering if she should wake him as listen to the soft mumblings of what appeared to be a nightmare. She reached over to place a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Nate, Nate," she whispered in a gentle voice "Nate darling wake up," She said a little louder when he did not respond.

"Na...," she stared again as the mastermind jump half dazed as he awoke form his sleep. The grifter to jump startled by the masterminds movement "Nate are you alright," she asked after taking a moment to collect herself. The mastermind blinked at her not sure of what was happening for as his mind slowly began to realize he had once again been dreaming.

"Fine," he managed to choke when at last he found his voice. He sat up in his chair as the flight attendant came over the intercom announcing their decent. The grifter eyed him not entirely convinced.

"Are you sure, because I'm here if you would like to talk about it..." she started.

"No, I'm fine just..." Nate's trailed off as cut the the grifter off. He turned his eyes to the window thinking back to the nightmare he had just woken up from. It was just as horrifying as the ones pervious to it, but it felt different. He couldn't figure out why only that something in his gut was screaming at him, but the message was lost before it could reach him.

As the plane came in for a landing he was some what grateful knowing otherwise Sophie was would try to get him to talk about his dream. He hadn't said a word to his team about the nightmares he had been having nor did he think that it was something they should be aware of. They were just nightmare and harm would it cause if they knew or not.

They arrived at their hotel an hour and a half later. They would set out the next day to start the recon of the facilities. Until then they would settle into their rooms and ready themselves for what ever challenges this job would bring with it. They all sat gathered in the main room of their suite Hardison and Eliot was arguing over what kind of take out to get while the rest sat listening to the two men bicker. It was strangely amusing to watch two grown men fight over something so trivial as takeout. The argument continued for some fifteen minutes until Sophie put an end it by having the two flip a coin. Which of course the they reluctantly agreed to not wanting to infer the wrath of the grifter. When the matter was settled and dinner was to be decide and ordered they all seemed to drift off into their own little worlds as they waited for the delivery guy to arrive.

Nate sat on the balcony over looking the traffic fingering a glass of bourbon. At the moment the last thing that he wanted to do was to be around his team.

"You know its a bit to chilly out here for you to have know coat on," a familiar voice called from behind. He turned to see the Sophie wrapped in white knitted shaw with another blanket in hand. He gave a quick smile not wanting to show her the concern that he felt.

"Thanks," taking the blanket from her. She nodded taking a seat beside him as he fixed the blanket over his lap. They sat in silence listening to the traffic for several minutes.

"Are you going to tell me whats been bugging you lately," She said looking over to the mastermind sat. He didn't answer her knowing she was going to ask. When he didn't answer her she continued "don't think we haven't noticed you acting different as of late," she said nodding towards the people in the room behind them.

Nate still refused to speak after all what could he say? That the reason he had been so withdrawn was because every night he dreams of losing a member of his team, of his family.

Sophie looked at a little annoyed that he was saying anything "Nate," she started again "what ever it is you can tell me. No matter what it is you can tell what is on your mind." She watched as the bit his lip as if debating whether he should tell her or not before he finally let out a sigh.

"Fine," he said at last. He looked at her not sure how to go about telling her of his dreams.

Sophie sat patiently as he thought of how to teller not really sure what it was or what it would be about.

Nate took a deep breath as he began "a few weeks ago I started to have these dreams," he stopped trying to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat.

"What kind of dreams," she asks not sure she want the answer.

"The kind that when you wake up pray will never come true," he said as a tear came to his eye.

"What are these dreams about," she asked urging him to continue.

"Its alway the same dream except it happens a little different each time. I running down a stairwell until I reach a door. I go through it because something his pushing me to. The only thing that I know is that I'm looking for Eliot. When I finally find him its too late. Sometimes I make it and he is still alive only for him to die in my arms. Other times he is already gone by the time I get their. No matter what I do I never get there in time to stop it and the dream always ends the same with you pulling me away from him..." his voice trailed off as his eyes turned away from her.

She stared at him unsure how to proceed after hearing what he had told her. Instead she decided that for the moment it would be best not to say anything. She at least knew now why he had chosen to withdraw himself from them. Although she still couldn't help but wonder why he was having these dreams.

The two of them sat in silence until at they were called in for dinner. They joined the rest of the team neither say speaking of what Nate had said. Perhaps it was because neither wanted to worry the others, or maybe it was to persevere what little good was left of the evening either way two remained silent about what had went on between them. They passed the rest of the night by all gathering around and watching a movie before filing off to bed one at a time. Nate and Eliot were the last two as another movie came on. It was a little passed eleven when the hitter look over to where Nate was sitting.

"You should probably get some sleep," Eliot suggested as he noticed the mastermind fighting to stay awake. The mastermind looked up at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll go in a minute," he said looking over to his hitter. He didn't want to for fear of what nightmare sleep would surly bring, but his eyes were growing heavy as his body was threatening to pull him into sleep. Finally he decided if he was going to sleep it would be in a room that was out of the view of his team. The last thing he wanted was for them to struggle with his nightmare. He bid the hitter night as he too file off to bed.

_Nate stood in a cemetery. He was surrounded by his team or at least what was left of his team as they stood by as a casket began to lower into the ground. It was a dark cherry wood a elegant arrangement of white roses and red carnations rest upon. The flag that had covered it long since been removed and fold before being presented to him. Nate stood listening as the sound of weeping mourners and bagpipes playing. He was doing his best to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself take his eyes off of the name he had had engraved into the wood 'Eliot Spencer-Ford'. He had wanted to leave with his hitter a part of him self that showed how much he cared. He wished he could have conveyed how he felt about him while he had been alive. Nate hadn't felt this empty inside since he had buried his first son, and now here he was laying another one to rest. His eyes moved rest on the tombstone after the casket had passed out of sight. He read the words over and over again until he felt as if they were engraved into his mind: _

_'Eliot Spencer-Ford_

_ 1980-2012 _

_Beloved Son and Brother _

_Cherished Friend'_

_He felt a hand as it rested on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sophie with tears streaking her face. _

_"Its time to go," she said pulling him towards the car. He followed not knowing what else to do. His mind was clouded not wanting to really think of his lose. For once it was not from too much alcohol. He had come to the funeral sober for the fact that it would have been what Eliot would have wanted. _

Nate woke to the sound of his alarm clock screaming and the smell of fresh coffee brewing. He reaches over to turn off the alarm before rubbed the sleep from his eyes only to find that tears he was fighting to hold back were real. Nate shot up from his bed to only remember it was all a dream. The cemetery he had been in was the one his son had been buried in, and from what he could tell he was still in Virginia. He took another moment to collect himself before moving to get out of bed when door burst open. He looks up just in time to see Parker skip happily into his room before jumping on his bed. She manages some how to land cross legged still smiling. Much to his annoyance Parker remains seated on his bed without saying a word.

"Can I help you Parker," he asks after a moment of silence.

She shrugs "not really Sophie just said to make sure you were awake," she says with child like smile. Nate shook his head slightly as rested his head in one hand rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Parker I am awake as you can see," he said before turning to look back at the thief. He couldn't be mad at the thief knowing it was in her nature for the way she went about serving as awake up call. A slight smile crossed his face as her smile only grew wider before hopping off the bed making her way back towards the door closing it behind her as she went. Nate rolled out from under his covers making his way to the bathroom.

As Parker made her way back to the others who sat around discussing the days events Sophie looked up from the conversation.

"Is he up," she asked to thief as she climbed onto the counter.

"Yep," the thief answered crossing her legs. She was still smiling which to Sophie was a good sign. After her conversion with Nate the pervious night she had no idea what kind of mood he would be in. The fact that Parker was still in a good mood herself indicated that he wasn't too unpleasant at the present moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate stood in front of the mirror trying best not to fall apart. Up until now the dream had always been the same, and in some strange way he had been okay with it because it some how told him there was something he could do to change it. However now after what he had seen he wasn't so sure. Before then there had always been some form of hope that he could change the out come, but now that hope had disappeared taken by the sight of the coffin in which the laid the fallen hitter. Perhaps what scared him the most was the feeling in his stomach telling him these events would happen in the near future.

"What do you think is taking him so long," Parker asked looking in the direction of the mastermind's room. The three shrugged no sure how to the question.

"There is no telling what is taking him so long to get ready," said trying to hide the worry she felt. She had a fairly good idea of what kept their mastermind, but the thought of telling the team wasn't something she knew he would appreciate. It had taken a great deal for him to confide in her about what he was going through.

"I'm sure the guys find," Hardison saids once again trying to lighten the mood "the guys is just getting a late start, and we all know how he is when over sleep."

"Even so, this is the second morning in a row he has woken up late," Eliot noted "he has been having a lot of late mornings as of late." The other took into consideration their hitter's point as heard the sound of a door open behind them. They turned their heads to see the mastermind as he emerged from the his room. Despite the fact it was now pasted ten he still looked as if he had hardly sleep. His eyes were ringed with dark circles. The mastermind shuffled to the counter were Sophie had a cup of coffee waiting for him. He took it grateful for warm liquid as he sipped.

"So whats the plan," Hardison asked after a few minutes. The mastermind looked up from his coffee at the hacker take in what he had just asked.

"We proceed with the plan. Start with the recon of Global Tech main facility. Then we'll proceed with planning and with the heist, and if we can make a run at it." The mastermind spoke as the rest stood listening nodding their heads in agreement. It was a simple plan, but then again so was there goal.

Hardison sat in the van they had rented and turned into a mobile command post. He had hacked into the servers main frame to gain access to the security footage, and now sat looking though for any blind spots that would prove to be useful. The van had been parked along the street of the companies parking garage. The hacker was joined by the thief as she reviewed the blueprints of the air vents. The others had gained access to the building in the what way that they did best. Sophie and Nate had conned their way in by posing as some inspector. As for Eliot he posed as a custodian allowing him the most access to rome the building searching for the best entrance point. He was all to pleased to find a spot where he could easily access from the outside.

"Found my entrance point," Eliot whispered through the coms "Hardison pick up my location and see if there are any alarms that I would need to worry about," he order the hacker.

"Alright, alright, but it wouldn't kill ya to say please every once in awhile," Hardison remarked some what sarcastically.

"How about I not punch you the next time I see you," the hitter growled through the coms.

"Chillacks, ok there is one alarm that I can disable from here but I can't tell if there are any others that are not on the main circuit. The blueprints indicate that their were protocol put in place for more security precautions." As Hardison spoke Eliot looked around for anything that would indicate there were other security measures.

"Well there not here," Eliot argued "are you sure," Eliot question getting a little frustrated by the supposed security that seemed not to be nonexistent.

"Hey man I'm just telling you what the computer is telling me." Hardison said as one of the hitter's growls could be heard through the coms.

"Hard..." the hitter started.

"That'll be enough from the both of you," the mastermind interrupted before someone ended up getting hurt "Eliot look for another way in and meet us back at the van." He gave the order before turning back to where the grifter stood trying her best not to let out the giggle that was caught in her throat. The mastermind raised an eyebrow as he to held in a laugh.

They made their way back to the van through the parking garage. The pair walked down the stairwell after seeing the elevator was out of order. As they made their way down the stairs Nate couldn't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity. When at last they to the ground floor his blood ran cold. He had seen that door before, but where he had never been there before. Not knowing what else to do he proceeded out of the stairwell with the grifter in throw. As he pasted through the door the sight of the parking deck brought back the memory of his dream he had had the night before last. It was here that he kept seeing the image of his fallen hitter.

"No," he whispered to him self. Sophie looked at him not sure why he had stopped.

"Nate," she questioned.

"Get out," he said in a low voice. The grifter looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. To her he had looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What did you say," she asked trying to make sense of what he had said.

"Get out," he said this time so that every one could hear him "Eliot get out of there now, Hardison get the van ready to go. I am scrubbing this job."

"What!" the rest of shouted in sync with one and other.

"Why, I mean sure Eliot's entrance is a little fuzzy, but jobs don't come as cut and dry as this one," Hardison question not sure he had heard the mastermind right.

"Nate whats wrong," Eliot demanded making his way to the nearest exit.

"Don't argue just do it," Nate order pulling the grifter behind him making his way to the car.

When they were all finally back at the hotel they all stood gathered in the living area. Each casing questionable looks at one and other. The hitter, hacker, thief all stood by not sure what to say. The actions of the mastermind were completely out of character for him. This was the first time he had even considered pulling a plug on a job and then actually doing it. As if that wasn't strange enough there had been no indications that would have caused the Nate of all people to pull the plug on a job. They all stood sharing uneasy glances at one and other waiting for some explanation as to why the mastermind had pulled the plug just as the job had gotten started.

"Nate what is going on," Eliot questioned. He couldn't take the silence anymore let alone not knowing what had gotten into their mastermind.

The mastermind didn't answer nor did he looked at them "Hardison, book us on the next home," was all that he said avoiding the question posed by the hitter. Hardison looked at him before opening his computer to book the flights. When he heard a growl come from the hitter standing in the corner. Before he stepped forward to slam the lid to of Hardison's computer closed.

"No, not until you tell us what the hell is going on," Eliot demanded of the mastermind. His temper was starting to flare. He had had enough of the mastermind's strange behavior. Further more he refused to go anywhere without an explanation. The mastermind continue to look out the window not wanting to explain himself to any of them especially the hitter.

"Nate we are not going anywhere until you explain what happened back there," he said as he made his way to the mastermind "Nate whats going on," he asked again this time turning the mastermind to face him. He was shocked by the look in his eye. The hitter was completely thrown off guard by the mix of grief and fear in the other man's eyes.

"Eliot thats enough," Sophie spoke quietly seeing the reaction on the hitter's face.

"No, he's right," Nate finally said softly. Eliot backed off allowing the him room to speak.

Nate let out heavy sigh before he relaid the tell of the dreams he had been having over the pasted weeks including the latest one of Eliot's funeral. When he had finished he looked around at the reaction of his team. They had all been stunned by his confession. Even Sophie who had heard of the other dreams, but to hear of the latest one seemed to bring a chill in her.

"So that's why you don't want us to go through with this job. Because your afraid of Eliot getting killed," Hardison asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them after hearing of Nate's dreams. He nodded not really knowing what else to say.

"Nate what does a dream have anything of this," Eliot asked starting to piece together of the older man's behavior.

"Today when we were leaving and I was in the parking deck. It was the same parking deck that I had seen in my dream over and over again," his voice was flat as if what emotion was there had been drained "I know that it isn't enough to really justify pulling the plug on a job, but I can't explain it but somehow I had picture that garage exactly like it appeared without having ever been there before."

"Nate this dream of yours as horrifying as it is we can't ignore that is the risk we take with every job we take," Eliot started not really sure what was the best way to approach the issue "we can't just pack up and tuck tail and run every time something scares us other wise all we would do is run, and then where does that leave us." The hitter posed the question as if to try and ease the older man's mind.

"But what happens if it comes true and I could have done something to change it," Nate asked in the same flat tone.

"Then we deal with it then, we owe it to ourselves to face our fears," said doing his best to reason with the mastermind.

The mastermind thought on the hitter's words for a moment before giving a slight nod "alright then, Hardison what do you got," he asked at the same time silently saying that the job was back on


	4. Chapter 4

_The sirens were blaring as the ambulance made its way to the hospital. Nate sat watching as the paramedics worked to keep the hitter alive. His shirt had been cut away to reveal two bullet wounds which were now bound with bandages. Where they had once been white were now a deep crimson red. The hitter had lost conciseness just as the paramedics had arrived and with each passing moment grew weaker. _

_'Please God don't take another son from me,' were the words that kept running through his mind. When the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital the hitter was rushed through to the OR with the mastermind trying his best to follow not wanting to lose sight of him. The mastermind followed close behind until a nurse stopped him from going forward._

_The mastermind stood pacing the waiting room waiting for the doctor to emerge. By now the rest of the team had joined him. With each passing moment they grew more and more impatient as the minutes turned into hours. It was only when the three hour mark passed that they finally caught side of a doctor making his way towards them._

_"Mr. Baker," the doctor called bring all their eyes to rest on him as Nate approached the doctor almost terrified of what he might say._

_"How is he," Nate asked after taking a deep breath._

_"He...,"_

"Nate, hey Nate," Sophie called as she gently nudged the mastermind on the shoulder "Nate its...," she started before the mastermind shot up forcing her to jump backwards to avoid being hit.

"Easy," she soothed realizing he had been in the middle of another one of his dreams "what was this one about," she asked as the mastermind struggled to make sense of his surroundings.

"Huh," he asked blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"What was this one about," the grifter asked again. He stared at her for several moments as he realized she was asking about the dream he had been having.

"We were in the hospital this time, he had made at least as far as the hospital," Nate took a deep breath as he spoke knowing what her next question would be.

"And," she question not really sure she wanted the answer.

"And you woke me before the doctor could tell me anything," he sighed not meeting her eyes. When it was clear to her he wasn't going to say anymore on the topic she turned to get up.

"Well you need to hurry up and get dressed. The others are already at Global Tech. doing recon..." She began only for Nate to cut her off.

"They're where," he shouted jumping out of bed.

"They went back to finish the recon since you ordered them out before they could finish yesterday," the grifter tried to reason as the mastermind quickly dressed himself "Nate calm down its just recon. They are more than capable of doing recon without you to hold their hand." The mastermind turned to stare at the grifter as she spoke.

"Thats not why I'm...," he started.

"Paranoid, Nate just because you have a couple of dreams in which Eliot gets killed doesn't mean we are going to stay home with the shades drawn," Sophie spoke as she placed a hand on the masterminds shoulder.

"Thats...," he started again.

"Nate if you really want to protect your team then do your job. Because you are going to make more mistakes by worrying over what could happen than what is happening," the grifter's voice was gentle and soothing as she tried to lay the masterminds fears to rest. There was little more that could be said to ease his mind, but she was relieved to see that her words were starting to get through his head as he seemed to relax.

"Just recon," he asked looking over to where the grifter stood. She gave him a smile to reassure him handing him an ear bud.

"Alright, Hardison whats happening out there," Nate asked putting the ear bud in place.

"First do we have the old not so over protective Nate back," the hacker asked making no attempt to hide his sarcasm in his voice.

"Hardison," the mastermind snapped.

"Just checking," Hardison replied as he went to work on his computer "Eliot was able get back in to do another sweep and found at least three more possible entrance points."

"Did you say three," the mastermind questioned.

"Yeah why," the hacker asked not sure where the mastermind was going.

"It just at most you normally find no more than one maybe two holes in a security that would allow a thief access into a building. To find four now thats interesting," the mastermind noted.

"He has a point," Eliot noted as he made his final sweep of the building.

"What are you thinking," Sophie asked seeing the wheels in the mastermind's head begin to turn.

"Hardison find out who installed their security for Global Tech," Nate asked as he began to suspect something was off.

"Alright Global Tech security was installed by a company called Adler Security and Consulting...hmm...thats strange," Hardison commented.

"What is it," Nate asked turning the information over in his mind.

"The contract was a two million dollar, up until that point the largest contract that they had been no larger than a grand. There was no way that a company like Global Tech should have chosen Adler. I mean they dealt with home security and bare bone at that. Then they get the Global Tech contract which should have put their company on the map but in stead eight months after the job was finished Adler Security and Consulting went bankrupt after...oh," there was an overwhelming sense of concern in Hardison.

"Whats the 'oh' suppose to mean," Nate asked.

"The company went bankrupt after the president was found dead in his home. The police suspected foul play but never had enough evidence to get close to a suspect. Case went cold after that. If that wasn't bad enough Global Tech claimed that there had been a breach of contract which allowed them to skate on not paying off the contract in the first place," Hardison voice reached a new level of concern as he relaid the information.

"Is it just me or does this company seem to have reached a new level of shady," Parker butted in.

"I'm with you on this one girl. Something is just not right here," Hardison agreed.

"Nate whats the play. Something is starting to feel off about this place and not just because of stolen designs," Eliot asked making his way out of the building.

"Give me a minute," Nate said taking the ear bud out and tossing it to the dresser. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out why. There was a bigger piece missing that he wasn't seeing but what. He closed his eye as he thought of what it could be when the thought of his first dream came to mind. It had been different from all the others that had taken place in the parking deck because he knew why he was running. Eliot had been pinned by a sniper before being shot. It had turned out that the job had been setup with the target being Eliot. That was it he thought reaching for the ear bud.

"Hardison check pass police report for break-ins that resulted in the assailant being killed while making their get away." Nate ordered as the pieces started to fall into place.

"Nate your not going to like this," Hardison noted as he pulled up the file "In the last twelve years since the security was installed there have been close to fifteen break-ins that resulted in the assailant being shot and killed and...," Hardison trailed off his voice sounding as if he had seen a ghost.

"What, what is it Hardison," Nate asked urging him the continue.

"HARDISON!," Eliot yelled through the coms.

"Umm...the...umm...assailants were all gun down in the parking deck ground level." Everyone froze as Hardison spoke.

"What did you say," Nate asked hoping that he hadn't heard him right.

"You heard me they were all killed in the ground level of the parking deck." Hardison's words hit Nate like a ton of bricks.

"Hardison who were the victims in the cases," Nate asked fearing the answer.

"One sec...umm...they were...umm...retrival specialists and by the looks of it pretty damn good ones to. Some of their rap sheets could almost be Eliot's." Eliot froze as the realization hit him as did the rest of the team. They were all coming to the conclusion that this job had been a setup from the start. It had always been a hit on Eliot.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are were going to do now," Eliot asked not really sure he believe what had just happened. They had discovered that the job they had been hired to do was nothing more than a trap for the hitter. Perhaps what made it all worse was the fact they couldn't just walk away. As it turned out despite all that they had learned true reason for the job it didn't change the fact the job was legitimate. Hardison had dug further into their client and Global Tech, and as luck would have it this wasn't the first time they had been accused of stealing designs. Their client had check out in every possible search that Hardison could think of. There was no doubt that the job was a trap, but who ever had set it up knew even if they had discovered the truth they would not back out.

"This has gone out of hand," Sophie said know that their were only two options.

"If we go through with it we risk Eliot's life; however, if we don't we run the risk of him being killed another way," Nate noted voicing his thoughts.

"What do you mean," Parker asked from her perch on the window seal. Nate looked at her for a moment.

"This is a hit Parker. If we just pack up and leave eventually who ever placed it to start with will try again and chances are we won't see it coming," Nate said as tried to rationalize what he knew the outcome of his decision would have been all along.

"But we saw it come this time around why can't we do it again," the thief asked. The childlike way she had made the statement brought a slight smile to Nate's face. He never understood how a person could go through life as she did without losing her innocence.

"The only reason we saw it coming in the first place Parker was because Nate kept dreaming about it," Eliot drily stated. He didn't like the was Nate's dream seem to be coming true. Sure he had heard of people who dreamt of things like this happening to them but never had he experienced it. He wasn't really sure how to handle it especially considering he was the target. Just the thought of sort of knowing of his own impending death shook him "but that still doesn't solve our problem. What are we going to do about it."

Nate looked up to where the hitter stood. The look in the man's eyes seem to confirm what he had been thinking "we're not backing out now that's for sure. If we do we run the risk of not only putting Eliot in even more danger but the rest of you as well." The mastermind's voice shook ever so slightly as he spoke. He wasn't really sure either where to go from there expect forward "Hardison what are all the entrance points and exit points open to Eliot," he asked turning to the screen.

"Well thats the thing, there are plenty of entrances for our boy but only one exit," said pulling up the escape route on the monitors. Every route lead to the same place in the end which was the parking deck.

"So in other words they've turned that entire building into a kill box," the hitter stated clarifying the hacker's point. Hardison looked at him and only nodded to confirm what the hitter had just said.

"Why can't he just go out the way he goes in," Nate asked trying to think of a solution to the problem.

"No can do, the entrance points are to expose...," Hardison's voice trailed of as he came to another realization.

"What," Parker asked not sure what to make of the hacker's silence.

"All the entry points are within view of the same point a sniper could see and still have a clear view of the parking deck," Hardison stated as he motioned to where the entry points were compared to the parking deck. Nate felt his heart sink as he realized what the hacker getting at.

"So the sniper could take out Eliot out before or after the heist," Sophie noted.

"So basically no matter what we do if Eliot goes in he's a dead man," Parker added.

"It appears so," Nate stated as he thought through how things would play out as they were "unless...Hardison where's the entrance to the air ducks," he said with a slight smile. The hacker turned back to his computer to retrieve the data.

"Right here," he said putting it up on the monitors. His eyes widen a little as he started to catch on to mastermind's thoughts.

"Your not suggesting..." Eliot asked not liking where he was going.

"Hardison you mentioned there were protocols put in place for other security measures," the mastermind asked "what were those security measures." Hardison shrugged not sure where this line of questioning was leading to as he turned to his computer again.

"Laser trip wires, but they were never ordered or installed. It was also the grounds for the breach of contract that got them out of paying." The team watch as the mastermind took in to consideration of all the facts. He paced back and forth until turning back to face them. A some what evil smile had replace the frown that seemed to have engraved itself on the mastermind's features the passed several weeks.

"Check for any laser trip wires that were ordered around the time everything else was," Nate ordered as the pieces began to fallen into place in his head.

"There was one order that was...delivered to...a post box in Richmond." Hardison words seemed to click into place.

"That it," Nate said loudly trying to hold his excitement in check.

"Would you care to share with the rest of the class," Hardison asked sarcastically.

"Global Tech isn't just a technology company. No they have another side business going on which specializes in assassinations. The pieces are starting to fit..." his voice trailed off as he became more aware of what was happening.

"Well," Sophie asked bringing the mastermind out of his thoughts.

"And if you know who to talk to with enough money you can put a hit on any one. They have the resources to very well pull it off, but they specialize in one form of hit. Which is to take out very highly skilled retrieval specialists like Eliot. You hire them to steal some highly guarded plans which is right at their skill level so that they will take it seriously. Combine it with an equally high pay off. They get in do the job and on the way out they are shot and killed. Guards claim it was a robbery and the assailant was shot and killed while making his escape after fire on the guards who defended themselves with equal force. The cops don't ask too many questions because the only story that they have come from the guards with a doctor video to support it. The holes in the security serve as way to watch for when the target arrives so the sniper can be ready for when he comes out in the parking deck. As for the lasers they are cleverly hidden so that when the retrieval specialist is doing his recon they are not seen. They don't even know that they are there because how shipping manifest for when everything was ordered. They were ordered separately upon request and shipped to a different location where they were picked up. Chances are that the only one who knew about it was Adler's president. It was the biggest contract that they had ever had so it would make sense that he handled it personally. He left no records of the order because they wanted to keep it secret. Put the lasers on a close circuit that can only be access if you can physically get into the wire mainframe and they have a silent alarm that no one not even the police know about. The only thing is there's one person who knows about it who is not with the company. Adler's President so to keep him from disclosing that information to someone else Global Tech pays to have him killed." As the mastermind laid out the sequence of events the teams seemed to be over whelmed by the scale of what they had stumbled on.

"But if that is the case then why not approach Eliot separately, and avoid bringing us in," Parker asked breaking the silence that seem to form from the weight of the masterminds revelation.

"Because Parker why go directly to the target who can just as easily say no as expect, when you can approach the man he works for with a sob story and is guaranteed to say yes." Nate's words seem to shed new light on how they got into this situation in the first place.

"To top it off they made it so we just wouldn't walk away by dropping a real job in our laps," Eliot gave a slight growl as he thought back to their last encounter with Chaos.

"Yeah like the last Christmas when Chaos tricked us into helping him rob the federal reserve..." Parker remarked as she caught on to what Eliot was getting at. The hitter cut a glare at her at the mentioned of the other hacker's name.

"Well thats all fine and good but that still doesn't solve our problem about how we are going to do this job without getting Eliot killed," Hardison said bring their attention back to their original problem.

"Oh right," Nate said turning back to the hacker "our way in is the most unlikely way possible," he said motioning to the air duct entrance on the blueprints.

"Are you suggesting Eliot go in through the air duct system," Sophie asked not sure if the hitter would consider it.

"Yep that is exactly what I am suggesting," Nate gave a quick smile.

"They won't see him enter or exit. We get the designs and they don't know we were there until after the fact." The plan sounded simple.

"There is only one problem," Sophie stopped the mastermind before he think any further.

"What," Nate said as he looked over to her.

"We are not even sure the air ducts are big enough to hold the him," Sophie added gesturing to the hitter.

"Yeah they will," Parker announced before the mastermind had a chance to respond.

"How do you know that," Hardison asked having a feeling that he already knew the answer. The thief only shrugged as a smile crossed her face.

"You can't really do good recon without checking the air vents." They rest of the team just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Anyways what do you think Eliot," Nate asked looking over to the hitter. Who seem not too pleased with the idea of crawling around the vents.

"If that is the only way to get the job done then so be it," Eliot responded. His voice was flat. He wasn't happy with the idea of crawling through the air vents, but as the way things stood he didn't have much choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot and Parker both stood by the opening of the air duct. The hitter waited patiently as the thief worked to disable the alarm. It was almost midnight by now as the hitter ready the lines for their harnesses. They were to lower themselves down and follow the vent to their targets.

"Got it," Eliot heard Parker exclaim as the alarm disabled itself "You ready," was the next thing he before tossing one of the line to her.

"Alway," he turned towards her as she attached her line to the harness "alright Nate we going in," Eliot spoke over through the coms as he and Parker began their decent.

"Just be careful," Nate reminded them as the rest of the team sat in the back of the van. He still had a bad feeling, but he knew worrying wasn't going to do them any good.

Hardison guided Eliot to the file room while Parker made her way to the vault. None of them gave the thief a second thought know full well that she was more than capable of finding her way through the vent. It was the hitter although that they focused their efforts on. He wasn't nearly as experienced crawling through the vents as the thief.

"Alright you should be coming to an opening in the ten feet. This one opens directly into the file room from the ceiling..." Hardison said as the hitter found the grate that led out.

"I got it," Eliot snapped getting a little tired of listening to the hacker giving him directions. The hitter remove a screw driver from his belt as he to help pry open the grate. When he was able to get the grate open he swung his body so that he entered the room feet first before letting himself drop. Much to his surprise he did not exactly land on his feet. The drop had been a lot further than he originally estimated "damn it Hardison," the hitter growled through the coms.

"Hey man you're the one who hushed me before I could warn you about the fifteen foot drop," the hacker defended as he made out the sound of another growl.

"Cut it out you to," Nate said putting an end to the argument before it could really get started "Eliot focus, the sooner you get what we came for the sooner we can go home," Nate's voice was unusually calm. His nerves were growing more and more uneasy. He sat back and listen as the thieves when to work completing their tasks. Parker was the first to finish as they could hear the sound of the vault click open.

"I'm in," was the next thing that they heard.

"Good, Eliot how are things on your end," Nate asked checking on the hitter's progress.

"Still look...theres an entire cabinet containing the reference number Hardison gave me," Eliot said looking through one shelf after another.

"Eliot they all have the same first six digits the last three are what you are looking for," Hardison reassured the hitter.

"You could have said that earlier," the hitter growled.

"I did you just weren't pay me attention," the hacker sniffed acting as if his feeling were hurt.

"Hardison when I get back the..." the hitter started.

"Eliot find the file and get out," Nate ordered eyeing the hacker out of the corner of his eye.

"Got it," they heard the hitter exclaim grabbing a fold.

"Good now get out of there," he said breathing a sigh of relief "Parker where are you at," Nate asked realizing the thief hadn't checked in since the vault.

"I'm almost back to the van," her voice was cheerful like it always was after a thief.

"I'm on my way back up...whoa...ow," they heard their hitter exclaim.

"Eliot," Nate shouted "whats wrong."

"I'm fine...mmm...my rope snapped," Eliot said examining the rope.

"Is there another way up," Nate asked praying he'd say yes.

"No, it's too far up to try to jump and there is nothin' I can move to use to give me a boost," the hitter said letting out sigh.

"Eliot hold on a sec," he said turning to Parker who a had just gotten in the van "Parker how long would it take you to get to Eliot...," he started.

"No way Nate it would take her to long to get to me and trying to get back trying to come back a second time could draw unwanted attention," Eliot reasoned knowing the mastermind would tried to argue

"No we...," he tried before Eliot cut him short.

"No Nate there's only one way out and you know it," tried to reason feeling as it was a losing battle.

"No we can..." the mastermind was racking his mind trying to figure out some way to get the hitter out without taking him through the parking deck.

"Just forget it Nate, I'm already halfway there," Eliot spoke calmly as he made his way through the hallways. He knew would catch hell for it later but he couldn't put any of the others at risk for him. It was his job to protect them not the other way around.

"You're where," Nate shouted through the coms.

"Nate there is no point in arguing. We both know how this was going to end the moment that rope broke. Dream or no dream there is only one way out for me now." The hitter did his best to keep his voice from showing the worry he felt rising in himself.

Nate took a deep breath to steady himself as the realization took hold of him, and the sinking feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Not know what else to do he just had to trust Eliot would do his job.

"Hardison," Eliot's voice came through the coms.

"Yeah man," Hardison asked.

"What does it look like in the parking deck," the hitter asked as he crouched at the door leading out while Hardison pulled up the security footage. The hacker took a moment before answering the hitter question.

"There are a few cars out there, but for the most part its open." As the hacker spoke the hitter couldn't help but close his eyes. If there was a sniper waiting for him then he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Eliot are you there," Sophie's voice came over the coms. The hitter opened his eyes knowing that it was now or never. He would have to make a run for it sooner or later making now just as good as any.

"Yeah Soph, I'm still here." He took another deep breath before opening the door.

Eliot slowly open the door as the rest of the team watch on the events unfold from the Hardison computer. The hitter remained low as he slowly crept from the safety of the door. He made it as far as the first car before the first shot was fired the bullet narrowly missing his head. He huge the side of the car knowing that it could only offer him protection before he would have to make a break for it. He ignored his teammates questions asking if he was all right. He had to keep his mind focus as he made his way to the exit. He took another deep breath before darting out into the open one more. This time how ever he was met with a hail of gun fire. He kept himself low moving as swiftly as he dodge the bullets making to the second of the few objects he could take cover from. He crouched behind a support column to catch his breath. As he inhaled he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down at his hand which touch to his side he saw it covered in his blood. He looked over to the entrance of the parking deck from where he sat it seem a hundred miles away. He had manage to make it half way through the parking deck before making it to the column. The hitter rested his head against the column as he let the sound of his friend's questions about his safety fill his ear. He took a few more deep breaths before making a dash to the safety of the entrance. This time just a few second too slow. He was hit for a second time as he ducked behind the wall. Eliot lend against the wall before the weight of his body pulled him down as his mind began to grow clouded.

"ELIOT! ELIOT!" It was the sound of Nate's voice that brought him back to reality.

"Nate," Eliot finally manage to speak. His voice cracked as he tried to keep his emotions to in check.

"You all right," Nate asked already know in the answer.

"Nate...I'm...in trouble," Eliot gasped. It was becoming harder to breath as he listened to the sound of Hardison placing a call to 911.

"Hang on we're on our way..." the rest of the masterminds words were lost on the hitter as his mind began to grow clouded again.

"ELIOT!" Nate shouted as he exited the van. It didn't take long before he was at the hitters side. He had lost consciousness from what he could only assume was blood loss "Eliot wake up, wake up." Nate said gently pulling the hitter into his arms. He raised his fingers to his neck and to his relief there was a pulse.

"Is he..." Hardison asked as the rest of the team stood over them save for Parker who had chosen to kneel on the other side of the hitter.

"He's alive," Nate assured the hacker "but bailey." He looked down to see the hitter stirring.

"Nate," the hitter whisper trying his best to open his eyes.

"I'm here," Nate's voice was soft.

"We...need to...have...a...talk ab...about...your...dreams," Eliot said in between gasps.

"We will just as so as you've had a chance to heal," Nate let a slight laugh escape at the thought of the hitter feeling the need to criticize the master mind in the state he was in. A small smile spread across the hitter's lips at the sound of the masterminds, but it was not to last as fell into a coughing fit that caused him to wince in pain. His horror only grew as he saw the hitter was cough up blood. He was now more than ever glade to hear the sirens as the pull in behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Nate sat in the ambulance watching as the paramedics worked on his hitter. They were trying desperately to keep his blood from filling his lungs. The hitter was still some what conscious if only by will power alone. The mastermind could not only see the pain in Eliot's eye but the fear that seemed to be growing more and more with each passing second. The same fear that he to was feeling. He couldn't get over the fact that he had the chance to prevent this all from happening. Instead he had allowed the job to take priority over the safety of his team. The mastermind was pulled from his thoughts as the ambulance came to a halt.

Eliot could feel his body go numb as he listened to the sound of the sirens. Judging by their sound he knew that he was in an ambulance. He could see Nate as he sat starring at him. Eliot felt as if he were drowning unable to breath. He wanted to say something but could his words were lose somewhere in his throat. He kept his eyes focused on his friend not wanting close them for fear it would be the last. As he stared at the mastermind his vision began to grow darker. He could no longer hear the sirens as as he watched the people around him moving. The hitter could only guess that they had arrived at the hospital.

The darkness that had started with his vision was now beginning to engulf him fully. It was an odd feeling here he was fighting for his life yet some how he felt at peace. He let the darkness take him welcoming the pleasantness of it. Time was lost on him and the memories of who he had been and the people he cared about faded. It seemed as if he could go on like that forever. At least until he realized he could hear what sounded like a voice. He knew it was not his own. It sound both distant and familiar yet he still could not place it. Why did it sound so familiar? Eliot let his thoughts wander was he listen to the voice, and as he listen memories started to come to mind. Unpleasant at first ones that he wanted to go away and never bother him again. These he remembered were his earliest and for a time only grew worse. Then something shifted the memories became happier and there that voice was again. He remembered now the voice belonged to his boss, his teams leader, no it belong to one of his best friends. The voice he was hearing belonged to Nate. He remembered now the events that had led him to this point, but more importantly he remembered that he fight to hold on. He had to fight to hold on to his life if not for himself than for his family. They were his reason for living, and he was their protector. If let the darkness take him now they would be defenseless or worse they would blame his fate on themselves.

Nate stood outside the door of the emergency room where they had taken the hitter. They were trying to stabilize him before taking him into the OR. He thought of the look in the hitter's eye as he had passed through the doors out of his sight. They look blank as if the life had drained away from them. The monitors said he was still alive if only just but the look his eyes had said otherwise. He would have continued that way lost in his thoughts if hadn't been for the of the heart monitor going flat. He felt his heart break as he rushed in through the doors shouting the hitter's name only to be stopped short of reaching him by a nurse. He watch in horror as the doctors tried to revive the hitter by sending volts of electricity through him. He called out the hitter's name again when it seemed as the doctor's efforts were useless. The nurse tried to remove him from the room but he wouldn't move. He would not leave his hitter now not when he needed him. The doctor sent another volt through the hitter when it still had been enough to revive the hitter he gave a look to the others as if the say it was unless.

"Call it," he heard one of the doctors say.

"Time of death 1:42 am..." one of the nurses said beginning to reach for the switch on the monitor. Only to be stopped by the sound of a beep. It was followed by another and then another. He was alive by some miracle the hitter had come back to them. The doctors who had been ready to give up moved into action not wanting to let him slip away again moving him toward the OR. Nate knew that this time he could not follow no matter how much he wanted to. This time when to nurse ushered him to move he did allowing her to guide him to the waiting area.

He saw the rest of the team there waiting to hear what ever new he had of the hitter.

"How's Eliot," Parker asked voicing the question that was running through their minds.

Nate didn't say anything. He really didn't know how to answer the thief. Sure he was alive but after what had just happened he wasn't sure if you could even consider him alright or not.

Seeing the the look of complete uncertainty Sophie took him by the hands leading him to a chair she sat him down "tell us what happen." Her voice was gentle but some how strained. she had probably been crying though by the way she looked he couldn't tell it.

The mastermind took a deep breath before relaying the events that had happen since they had parted at the parking deck. He told them the look he had seen in the hitter's eye as he passed through the doors, and of what had happened in the ER before he had been taken into surgery.

"He is alive and fighting but I don't know beyond that I just don't know," he finished focusing his eyes on floor. He wished that this was another nightmare that he could just wake up from. He just wanted this to be over.

There wasn't much to say other after Nate had brought them up to speed on what had happened. A unsettling silence fell over them that was only broken by the sound of the intercom and the constant ticking of the wall clock. The minutes tick by every so slowly as they waited for news. An hour had passed when at last one of them had broken the silence.

"Hardison, look to see who put out the hit," Nate said stirring the others from their own thoughts. The hacker looked over at him a little shock by the fact he could even think of work at a time like this.

"What," Hardison asked making sure he heard him right.

"Find who ever it was that ordered this hit," Nate repeated this time with a little more force. The other couldn't help but hear the anger in his voice. No matter how this ended they knew that he would stop at nothing make who ever ordered the hit pay. They also knew that if the worst were to happen the mastermind would driven for his need for vengeance. That would be his only reason for being and once if ever it were to be fulfilled they would loose him in the bottom of some bottle. The grief of loosing someone he had grown to cherish as he had the hitter would be too much for him to bear. After all though he would not admit it this team had some how found their way into his heart. They had become his family and in the process patched the hole left by his late son.

"Nate can this not wait until we know what how Eliot is doing," the hacker asked not really know what the answer would be. The question posed by the hacker seem to strike the mastermind the wrong way as his angry began to boil.

"No, this cannot wait," Nate said raising his voice "someone wants Eliot dead enough so that they went as far as to find a way put him in that parking deck in the sights of a sniper. Not only that but they also dragged the rest of us into it which could have put anyone of you guys into the line of fire as well." They could see the anger still growing perhaps more from frustration and helplessness from the situation than anything. Never the less they could see the reason in his order of the hacker as well as where he was going with the his train of thought. Who ever it was that had ordered this hit would not stop at this attempt. If by some miracle Eliot did survive then there was sure to be another and when and where that did occur it might not just be him who was caught in the cross fire. So not really knowing what else to do Hardison took out his computer and began his search. Several more hours passed with Hardison working away and the rest falling into the silence yet again.

The silence that fell this time round was only broken by the sight of the doctor as he appeared at the door way. Nate stopped his pacing turning as he heard the sharp in take of breath from one of the his team.

"Mr. Baker," the doctor call.

"Yes," Nate said stepping forward "how is he." The look on the doctor's face seemed to say the worst.

"First let me say that you nephew is a fighter the strongest I've ever seen. It was touch and go but we were able to stabilize. One bullet entered in his lower abdomen lodging itself in his liver. The second entered his left lung before being deflected by a rib and lodged against the heart. We were able to remove both and for now he is stable." The doctor's word felt as if the were stones being thrown at him. Nothing about what he was hearing sounded as if it Eliot's chance of surviving were good.

"What are his chances," Nate asked fearing the answer.

"To be honest if were anyone else I'd say now would be the time to say your goodbyes, as many times as we had almost lost him I would have to say it is quite possible that he could survive." Some how the doctor words lifted his hopes if only a little bit.

"And if he does make it," Nate asked.

"The next forty-eight hour should tell. For now we have him in an induced coma in order to prevent him from putting any unnecessary strain on his heart. But if he does make it then it will be a long road to recovery. In time he should return to how he was." Nate listen to the doctor praying for the hitter to pull through.

"Can we see him," was his next question.

"Yes," the doctor nodded to a him "the nurse will take you to him," he said waving a nurse over to them.

She guided the team through the hallways to the intensive care unit and to Eliot.


	8. Chapter 8

The four of them sat gathered around the hitter in silence. Hardison was still working through the Global Tech's records looking for anything that could tell them about the hit. In the past five hours he had managed to comb through a third of the data. So far his search had turned up nothing.

"Here." The hacker looked up to see Sophie handing him cup of what he could only assumed to be coffee. He took it giving a slight smile at the gesture. The hacker set his computer on the table. He was getting no where this way and knew it. He had to figure out a new way to approach the problem in front of him if he had any chance of finding what they needed.

"Any luck," Hardison looked up to see Parker standing behind him.

"No, there too much data to go through everything. I tried to focus my search on contracts that were pick up around the time as the supposed robberies...," Hardison's voice trailed off. He was missing something but he wasn't quite sure what.

"And, what did you find," the thief asked knowing that there was more to be said. The hacker looked at her a moment before turning his eyes back to his screen.

"There are absolutely no contracts of any kind that were ordered." There was a sense of frustration in his voice.

"What about canceled contracts." The two looked over to the mastermind who had thrown out the suggestion. He was seated by the hitter's bed his eye's fixed on the hitter. Had he not spoken they would have even know he was paying them any attention.

"What good would canceled contracts do us," Hardison questioned not sure how canceled contracts would have anything to do with them.

"Just do it," Nate ordered not taking his eyes off of the hitter. The hacker let out a sigh as he reached for his computer. He set up the search and let it run. It wasn't long before he heard his computer alarm go off indicating it had found something. Hardison search through the results his eyes widening a little as he did so.

"What is it," Sophie asked seeing the hacker's reaction to the data. He said nothing at first not really knowing how to explain what his computer had turned up.

"After every supposed robbery a few days later there was a cancelation of a security contract...they were accompany by large payment that were written off as cancelation fee...but they very in amounts..." Hardison voice trailed off as he began to search more into the canceled contracts.

"What is it," Parker asked hearing the hacker gasp.

"There...umm...one of the contracts at Global Tech was just up dated. It increased the price for the completion of the contract with a its deadline move up." The hacker's findings seemed to confirmed what the mastermind had come to suspect.

"The contract wasn't carried out because we were able to get Eliot to the hospital in time," Nate kept his eyes on the hitter working through the new information.

"Nate that was all that was change," Hardison said alarmed.

"What are you talking about," Nate asked this time turning to face the hacker.

"The contract was expanded to include multiple locations which can only be used to mean multiple targets..." this time there was a trace of fear in the hacker's voice.

"We got in the way of the contract so now they have resulted to eliminating us to insure that they can take out Eliot unopposed." As Nate spoke the rest of the team seemed to freeze. What had supposed to have been a simple job had some how turned in to some complex assassination skim. To make things worse they had just made themselves targets. They were in way over their heads if only because this was something Eliot would know how to handle. Sure they could plan and take precautions but in the end what they needed was a hitter to be able to follow thru.

"What are we going to do now," Parker asked her voice was soft. Nate shook his head.

"I don't know, but we will figure something out Parker. We'll be alright," Nate reassured her not entirely sure if he believed himself.

Hardison was once again working away at his computer. Nate had asked him to find out who had ordered the contract in the first place. So far he had traced it to at least half a dozen shell companies that had no connection to an actual person. He was down to going through the shell companies piece by piece. He wasn't any closer to finding the answers then when he had first started, and now he was down to the last shell company. If he didn't find anything here then he would be at a dead end. He worked his way through the company's finances. At first Hardison didn't notice anything unusual, so he move on to the invoices hoping that they would be more helpful. They seemed to be clean and untraceable as everything thing else. He was just about to call it quits when something caught his attention. It was a slight discrepancy in one of the invoices. The hacker dug into it further hoping this was what he had been looking for. He followed it back through the rest of the company only to hit yet another wall. It made absolutely no sense this was the only thing that didn't fit. The only piece of data that didn't fit with the rest. What was so special about this piece of data that made it different from the rest. Hardison studied it for what seemed like hours before it occurred to him that maybe there wasn't anything wrong with this piece of data but the rest of it. The thought occurred to him that maybe the data he was seeing wasn't what was suppose to be there. Having nothing else to do Hardison used one of his encoder programs to try and decrypt the data. He was hoping that something could be revealed this way.

Parker sat on the window seal watching the others from where she sat. Nate and Sophie both sat by Eliot's side while Hardison worked on his computer in the far corner of the room. It was clear enough to her that Hardison hated the idea of being in the hospital but hated the idea of leaving Eliot even more. Everything about this place made them all feel uneasy, but the only thing that kept them from leave was Eliot. They knew his chances of surviving this weren't great which why they all choose to stay with him. If he were to die then they wanted to be there with him. They didn't want him to be alone in the end, but rather surrounded by his family. Parker leaned further against the window as she thought about how the things she was feeling. It was stand to say the least the last time she had been faced with someone who she cared about dying was her brother. Afterwards she had sealed her emotion away from the rest of the world not let anyone get close. At least that had been the plan until Leverage happened. She still couldn't quite explain the effect that the team had on her. All she knew was that they made her feel for once in her life they made her feel like she had a purpose other than snatching every shiny object that caught her attention. At long last she had a family no matter how dysfunctional it was she had manage to find one that accepted her the way she was. It made her think back to before her brother had been killed. Then she had family that care for her, and after her brother's death it all changed. Her father became an alcoholic and her mother just went insane from grief. Her brother's death had tore their family apart, and she feared it would happen was about to happen again. There was no telling how they would all react if Eliot died, nor was there anyway to know what would be left of the team. Would the pull together and continue on without their hitter, teammate, friend, brother or would they fall apart and scatter to the four winds. The thought of loosing the only family she had every really known scare her.

Sophie sat opposite of Nate just so that she could keep a close eye on the two of them. At the present moment she wasn't sure who she was most concern with. Eliot for who was possibly dying or Nate who would blame himself for all of this whether or not Eliot survived. She wanted to desperately comfort him to reassure him in some way, but how could she do that if she wasn't even sure if everything would be alright. This was a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Looking around she could see how broken her team was from this. Hardison had disconnected from them and was lost somewhere in cyberspace. Parker had a blank stare which meant she was lost in her thoughts and bad memories. Nate only focus was on Eliot, from time to time it looked as though his thoughts wandered to the day Sam had died. Sophie had a way of telling what he was thinking though it wasn't rocket science to figure out what he was thinking about at the moment. She knew in her heart that if the worse happen and Eliot didn't pull through that it would be enough to break them all.

Nate sat by Eliot's bedside unmoving. His thoughts going back and forth between Eliot and Sam. He wanted to revisit some of the good memories he had of the two, but his mind wouldn't let him. The only thing that it was letting him do was relive the tragic events that had lead him to this point. So how his thoughts had wandered to went form how they where different to how they were similar. He had somehow managed to forget about what had happen to the two, and only remembered what they had in common. To Nate they were his sons, they were his family. Why was it so damn hard for him to hold on to family.

It had been four days and still Eliot's condition hadn't changed. The doctor had thought it best to keep him in his coma not seeing what he needed to even attempt to bring him out of it. The team had hardly left him, and if they did it was only one at a time. They would send one to get food or coffee, but it would never take long. The only one who never seemed to go on coffee or food runs was Nate. He wasn't about to leave the hitter alone.

It wasn't until the fifth day that things seemed to change. It was early in the morning hours that Eliot's monitors started to go haywire. The sound had sent the doctor on call rushing in while the rest of the team stood exchanging worried glances. They remained there until one of the nurses told them to leave as she herded them into the hallway outside closing the door behind them.

For the next hour they saw nurses and doctors go in and out of the room. None of whom bothered to stop to tell them what was happening. With each passing minute the team grew more on edge not really knowing what to make of the situation. They hadn't noticed as Eliot's doctor approached them.

"Mr. Baker," the doctor called as he noticed Nate jump slightly.

"Yes," Nate replied walking over to him "how is he." Nate asked as the rest turned towards him.

"He is doing fine, he started to fight the ventilator tube. Which is a bit surprising considering we had him in an induced coma. He is breathing on his own again which is a very good sign. We have also started him on a series of drug to pull him out of the coma. With any luck he should be coming around in the next twenty-four hours or so," the doctor had a slight smile on his face that seemed give them the reassurance that they had all been desperately needing.

"So he is going to be just fine then," Nate as for confirmation.

"It looks that way, but he is still not quite out of the woods. He has to take it slow and give his body a chance to recover. If not he runs the risk of taring the stitches in his chest causing him to bleed out," the doctor kept his voice as calm as possible "but yes it does look like he will pull through," he added reassuring them. He gave them another slight smile before leaving them to attend to other patients.

Eliot could feel the darkness that held begin to loosen. It felt like he had been trying to push it away from him for so long that thought it would never leave him. Slowly as it lifted he could feel his senses return as well. At first all he could feel was a numb pain shooting through him. Then slowly he was able to detect the faint sound of would he could only assume was a heart monitor. The beep of the monitor was followed by the distant sound of voices. They sounded familiar to him though they were too faint for him to place them. He could feel something else that wasn't pain. It something was touching him it felt like a hand yes it was a hand holding his. He wanted to open his eye to see who but they were still heavy. He wanted to let who ever it was the he was still here. Not knowing what else to do he made an attempt of squeezing the hand that held his, but he couldn't be sure that he was successful or not. He felt himself drift back into the darkness. He didn't fight it this time know that somehow this darkness was different from the one that held him before. It had the feeling of a gentle sleep that he was glad to accept.

Parker sat perched one Eliot's bed holding his hand. She wanted him to wake up now more than ever. The doctors were starting to become concern by the fact that he still hadn't woken up. It had been three days since they had taken off the ventilator and began to clear his system of the drugs that had put him in the coma in the first place. They had expected him to have woken up within the first day, but he hadn't and when the second day passed they started to worry. Now it was the third day and he still hadn't woken up. The doctors were starting believe Eliot had fallen back into a coma.

"Come on Eliot I know you can heard me, please wake up," Parker kept her voice low. The others had gone down to the cafeteria for lunch. Sophie and Hardison had finally manage to pry Nate out of the chair by Eliot's bedside. Parker had agreed to stay with him while they had lunch which was fine with her. She wanted some time alone with Eliot. Now more than ever she wanted him to wake up. She held his hand a little tighter for a moment before relaxing her grip. Any kind of reaction at this point would be welcomed. Parker sat gently stroking his hand when she felt his hand tight around hers "Eliot," Parker said a little louder. Her eyes were wide with excitement at the thought that he was waking up.

"What about Eliot," Hardison asked as him and the other two returned carrying a bag of food for her.

"He...umm...he grabbed my hand," Parker said with Eliot's hand still firmly grip around hers. The others rushed over and saw as the hitter's grip loosened. They looked at one and other not really knowing what to do. This was the first sign that they showed the hitter had an form of consciousness.

Eliot felt the darkness lifting once more this time he felt more than just the. He felt someone holding his hand still. His eye weren't heavy as they had been before, and slowly he began to open them. The room he was in was dimly light. He looked around to see his friends scattered around the room. Nate was in a chair at the foot of the bed with his arms folded across his chest as he slept. Hardison sat resting his head on the table where he to had fallen asleep. Sophie sat by the window with one of her fashion magazines laying across her chest as she slept soundly. He looked around and was surprised to see that it was Parker who was holding his hand. Her head rested on the bed obvious that she was also asleep. A small smile spread across his face as he gave her hand a slight squeeze, and watched as her head shoot up. His smile only grew as he saw her face light up even more when she realized that he was awake.

"Eliot," Parker exclaimed loud enough to wake the others "your awake." There was not hiding her excitement as she move to wrap him in a hug. She stopped short as he winced from her touch. In her excitement she had forgotten about his injuries.

"How are you feeling," Nate ask already having an idea.

"Like I've been shot," Eliot retorted sarcastically swallowing against the dryness in his throat.

"That's Eliot for you, he almost die and the first thing out of his mouth when he finally wakes up is sarcasm," Hardison remark feeling a smile grace his face for the first time in over a week. Eliot gave him a slight growl but stopped when it cause a new wave of pain to pass through him. Nate in turn gave a glare at Hardison for the hitter. Hardison shrugged it off happy to take it.

"We're just glade you are ok," Sophie commented cutting off Hardison before he could say anything else. She smile happy to listen to the bickering for once. It had been too quite the past week.

**Authors note: **

**This seemed to be a challenging chapter to write, so I will take all the feed back you can give me. **


	9. Chapter 9

It had been almost a week and a half since Eliot had woken up. He had been moved from the ICU to a private room He was getting stronger but still the rest of the team could see how weak he still was. He had asked about the hit which for the most most part Nate had reluctantly told him most of what they had learn. With the exception of the rest of them being targets as well. For now Nate wanted Eliot to focus on recovery without worrying about them. He could handle being a target so long as he wasn't putting the rest of them in danger. It was probably one of the reason he wasn't in a rush to leave the hospital. Despite how much he hated them he also knew it was the safest place for them while he recovered.

Nate sat looking out the window as the hitter laid sleeping the others had gone for dinner.

"Are you going to tell me or not," Eliot asked breaking the silence in the room. Nate looked over to the hitter whose eyes were still closes. He gave a slight smile.

"Don't know what you mean," he kept a straight face as he spoke.

"Like hell you don't," Eliot kept his voice low yet strangely cheerful "Nate keeping me in the dark won't help anyone." Eliot didn't open his eyes nor did he really expect to get an answer. Although he wanted them he also knew that there was no forcing the mastermind to give up an amount of information he wasn't ready to give.

Nate let Eliot's words sink into him. The hitter was right if Nate continued to leave Eliot out then it would eventually lead to more problems. At first he was sure not telling the hitter of Hardison's discovery was the right thing, but now he wasn't so sure. Yes Eliot was still showing signs that his body wasn't nearly as strong as it should be, but he had enough time at least to where he was at least capable of participating in their planning. Perhaps it was time he brought him fully up to date on what was happening.

"Nate you there," Sophie's voice came through his earbud breaking his train of thought. He knew that if Sophie was using the earbud to talk to him then something was up. Nate gave a slight cough the told her that Eliot could hear him and that he couldn't talk. Until he was ready to tell Eliot everything he didn't wasn't to risk being over heard.

Picking up on Nate's signal the grifter continued "it looks like we being watched," There was a slight hint of worry in her voice. Nate listen not moving a muscle to indicate what he was doing. He jump slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it to see that is was a text from Sophie asking what he wanted them to do. Nate thought for a moment what could they do which was little if anything. He typed a quick message before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"What did Sophie want," Eliot asked still keeping his eyes close. Nate raised an eyebrow not entirely sure how the hitter knew who he was talking to.

"She couldn't remember what i wanted," Nate lied hoping he wouldn't pick up on it.

"You want to know something," Eliot asked.

"What," replied Nate.

"Its a good thing your a much better lier on the job..." Eliot commented as his voice began to trail off. He was falling asleep again which was fine with Nate. He waited a few moment until he could hear the faint sound of snoring before slipping out into the hallway. He made sure he was far enough away so that there wasn't any chance Eliot could over hear while keeping an eye on the door to the hitter's room.

"Did you get my reply," Nate whispered through the coms.

"Yeah, we got the pictures like you asked. Hardison can start running them once we get." Sophie answered a little surprised to hear Nate's voice over the coms.

"Good," Nate started taking in a deep breath "there is something else that I need to talk to you guys about," he kept his voice even not wanting to let them hear the uncertainty in it.

"Sure," it was Hardison's voice that he heard this time. Nate took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Do you think Eliot is ready to handle what Hardison uncovered," Nate kept his question brief. It was followed by a moment of silence as the others took a moment to consider what the mastermind was asking.

"Well...he is going to find out eventually," was Parker's reasoning.

"It is hard to tell, mentally i would say yes but..." this time it was Sophie who spoke. He could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she made no tempt to hide it "if we tell him before he has had enough time to heal then I'm afraid he'll try to rush his recovery." There was no denying the reason in the grifter's words. He knew that the other were going to agree with and eventually decide against telling him.

"I agree with Sophie about Eliot rushing his recovery, but this isn't something that we can keep from him Nate. If something happens to one of us before we tell him then there is no telling how he will react." Nate could hear the other two nodding their heads in agreement with the hacker. Hardison had made a point he hadn't even considered. If an attempt was made before they told him there was no doubt it would set off the hitter. When it came to the team's safety Eliot had made it abundantly clear that he was to be made aware of all possible dangers to their safety.

"Hardison has a point," Parker added. Nate could hear that they were starting to agree on the idea of telling the hitter about what they had learned.

"Alright then, I believe it is settled then," Nate half stated half asking as he listened to the other three mumble their agreements.

They all sat around Eliot's room and wait patiently for him to wake-up. They thought about telling him while they ate dinner but thought against it. He needed to get his strength up especially for what they were about to tell him. Thinking it would be better to wait until after they had finished, but that turned out not to be the right time either on account he had fallen back asleep. He didn't awaken until hours later only to be surprised by the sight the four of them all still there.

"You know that you don't have to stay with me the entire night," Eliot stated kinda annoyed by his late night visitors. He had expected one but not all four of them.

"Sorry, it just that there was something we needed to tell you," Nate spoke up.

"Oh, and what is it that couldn't wait until day light," Eliot asked raising and eyebrow.

Not wanting to beat around the bush Nate relaid to Eliot what Hardison had discovered a few weeks ago. Eliot listen intently a little anger that this is what they had been keeping from him, but at the same time he understood their reasons why.

"Is that all you've learned," Eliot asked trying his best to stay calm.

"That is about it..." Nate started.

"Actually," Hardison interrupted "there is more." The hackers voice was sheepish knowing that Nate wasn't going to be happy. Nate spun around to look at the hacker.

"What are you talking about," Nate questioned.

"I found that the shell companies that were attached to each contract were encrypted," Hardison choose his words carefully so that they would understand what he was saying "break through the encryption and you find the contracts in detail. Everything from who the target was to account and payment and every other possible detail," Hardison explained.

"Why did you wait until now to say anything," Nate asked taking in the information.

"Because it took till now to break through the encryption," Hardison replied "but the encryption for each is slightly different and alternates keys every few hours making it close to impossible to decode if you don't have all the keys. Even if you have a few of them there is no tell what order they will be used and if the encryption changes then it is no longer readable until it changes to an encryption that you do posses a key for." Hardison watched as the others process the information. It was clear that he would have to explain further although he was sure how much more simpler he could make it.

"And how much have you decoded," Nate asked not caring for the technical part.

"Not much, I've only cracked the first few keys," Hardison said as he rubbed a hand on his head. It was clear that he was getting frustrated "I haven't been able to gather any new information. The way the encryption is there no telling how many layers are beyond these." The hacker spoke as he gestured to the computer code on his screen.

Nate took into consideration of everything they knew. It was becoming more and more apparent that who ever was ordered the hit was extremely well connected. This wasn't the average run of the mill hit. The level of security that surrounded the file was pricy to say the least. Everything about it was pointing to someone extremely powerful, wealthy, and connected. The mastermind turned to Eliot realizing something he had over looked.

"Eliot, how would someone go about finding out about a company like Global Tech moonlighting as assassins," Nate asked as the wheels in his head began to turn. Eliot thought for a moment.

"They would need some serious underworld connections. An assassination ring like this is definitely by word of mouth only and by referral. It is not well known which means that only a hand full underworld contacts would know anything about it," Eliot answered thinking of who he knew that would have the kind of information they were needing.

"Is there anyone you know of that would know who order this hit," Sophie asked sensing the mastermind's pending question.

Eliot looked at them as he considered his own underworld contacts "There's one, he handle the big contracts that usually involve corporations."

"Can you arrange a meeting," Nate asked watching as a dark cloud grew over the hitters features.

"With you on short notice, no" Eliot replied shaking his head "it would take months to get him to even consider a meeting. He is careful the only contact he has is between his clients and who you would call his employees..." he trailed off as he though about who he was talking about.

"How do you know him," Parker asked in her child like way. Eliot glared at him as if to say that was something we wasn't talking about.

"Then can you meet with him," Nate asked. Eliot looked at him as if he was considering what was being asked of him.

"Maybe."

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter, anyway please read and review**


End file.
